1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector, and more particularly to a universal serial bus connector.
2. The Related Art
In general, a conventional universal serial bus connector includes an insulating housing, a plurality of terminals, and a shielding shell surrounding the insulating housing. The insulating housing has a base body and a protruding portion protruding rearward from a middle of a rear surface of the base body. The base body of the insulating housing defines an inserting groove penetrating through a middle of a front surface thereof. The insulating housing defines a plurality of terminal grooves of which a part pass through a top surface of a top sidewall and a top of a rear sidewall of the inserting groove, and the other part pass through a bottom surface of the top sidewall and the top of the rear sidewall of the inserting groove or a top surface of a bottom sidewall and a bottom of the rear sidewall of the inserting groove. Each of the terminals has a fastening portion, a contact portion connecting with one end of the fastening portion, and a soldering portion connecting with the other end of the fastening portion. The terminals are disposed to the terminal grooves of the insulating housing with the contact portions thereof being exposed to the inserting groove or being exposed beyond the top surface of the top sidewall of the inserting groove of the insulating housing and the soldering portions thereof being exposed beyond a top surface of the protruding portion of the insulating housing or under a bottom surface of the protruding portion of the insulating housing to be soldered with a plurality of core wires of a cable.
However, because the soldering portions of the terminals are exposed beyond the top surface of the protruding portion of the insulating housing or under the bottom surface of the protruding portion of the insulating housing, the core wires of the cable need be soldered with the soldering portions of the terminals in different directions that complicates the soldering procedures of the core wires of the cable and the soldering portions of the terminals. As a result, a soldering efficiency of the universal serial bus connector is lowered.